


A potem było wesele

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Sami swoi
Genre: Gen, akcja: Skumbrie w tomacie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatki do "Samych swoich"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt rzucony przez bee85: "Historia w takim najprostszym, ludzkim wymiarze nigdy nie jest czarno-biała, zwłaszcza historia takich miejsc jak Wrocław, Lwów czy właśnie twój Gdańsk, Bartku. Na papierach podpisywanych przez polityków i generałów wszystko wydaje się proste. Temu zabrać to, tamtemu dać tamto, tę granicę przesunąć tam, a tamtą tu. Lecz w tym najprostszym, ludzkim wymiarze, daleko od frontów, zawsze w czyimś sercu pozostaje głębokie poczucie niesprawiedliwości." "Nomen omen" Marta Kisiel

  1. **Samograj**



Aniela Kargulowa wchodzi do nowego domu. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Kargulowie naprawdę są tu sami, że niemiecka rodzina, która tu wcześniej mieszkała - Neumannowie, czy jakoś tak - rzeczywiście uciekła przed frontem już na amen i nigdy nie wróci. Inni przesiedleńcy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Aniela słyszała o takich, którzy musieli się gnieździć we dwie rodziny w jednej chałupie, czasem, o zgrozo, ze Szwabami, co to się upierali, że nigdzie nie jadą. Tak, to, że Kargulowie są sami w nowym domu, to powód, by dziękować Bogu. Aniela przygląda się kuchni i zachmurza się. To, że Neumannowie uciekli przed frontem, ma też złe strony. Od zimy nikt w chałupie nie mieszkał, a domy bez gospodarzy dziczeją i przyciągają potwory. Widać, że i tu tak było. Na podłodze walają się potłuczone słoiki i inne śmieci, znak, że do domu dobrali się maruderzy albo szabrownicy, i że zabrali lub zniszczyli wiele rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać Kargulom. W powietrzu czuć wilgoć, nie dziwota, skoro całymi miesiącami nikt nie palił tu ognia. Aniela wzdycha, a potem zakasuje rękawy. Teraz ona jest tu gospodynią. Jej obowiązkiem jest przywrócić ład.

\- Jadźka! Znajdź wiadro, przynieś wody! - rozkazuje córce.

Sama zaczyna od zamiecenia podłogi. Trzeba ją będzie jeszcze potem doszorować, bo lepi się od resztek kompotów i marmolad, ale domownicy przynajmniej nie będą się potykać, nikt nie przebije sobie nogi szkłem. Mój Boże, człowiek po tej tułaczce zjadłby co słodkiego, a tu nic pewnie nie zostało, wszystkie słoiki rozbite, wzdycha Kargulowa. W dodatku szabrownicy więcej zniszczyli, niż zjedli. Żeby ich Bóg pokarał za takie marnotrawstwo.

\- Przyniosłam wodę, co mam teraz robić? - pyta Jadźka.

Matka każe jej uprzątnąć przyległy pokój. Tam też pewnie buszowali maruderzy, a nawet jeśli nie, po tylu tygodniach wszystkie meble muszą być zakurzone i pajęczyny na ścianach wiszą. Kargulowa tymczasem wymiata pająki z kuchni. W kredensie ocalało trochę naczyń i sztućców, tych gorszych, bo lepsze zabrali Niemcy albo złodzieje, ale to nie szkodzi, i te się przydadzą, choć nie wszystkie. Na jednym z żelaznych garnków widnieje niemiecki napis. Aniela nie zamierza gotować dzieciom jedzenia w takim naczyniu. Dość było niemczyzny przez te lata, zresztą naprawdę dobrą zupę można ugotować tylko w glinianych garnkach. Na szczęście udało jej się przywieźć takie z Krużewnik. Kargulowa stawia je teraz na honorowym miejscu.

\- Mamo, patrzcie, co znalazłam! - cieszy się Jadźka i matka zagląda do pokoju.

Dziewczyna wydobywa z szafy samograj i stawia go na stole. Był schowany pod stertą szmat, a szabrownikom jakimś cudem nie przyszło do głowy, żeby ją przejrzeć. Co innego Jadźka. Szukała pewnie płócien, które byłyby do czegoś zdatne, i znalazła skarb. Aniela z przejęciem przygląda się urządzeniu. U nich w Krużewnikach dziedzic miał samograj, ale we wsi nikt nawet nie widział z bliska czegoś podobnego, cóż tu mówić o tym, żeby posiadał na własność. Kargulowa uznaje znalezisko za znak, że jednak nie całe bogactwo tego świata przypada złodziejom, że dla porządnych ludzi też coś zostanie, na pociechę i osłodę tułaczego losu.

\- A co będzie, jak Niemcy przyjdą po ten samograj? - pyta z przejęciem Tomaszek, syn Anieli.

\- A ty cicho bądź, bo jeszcze w złą godzinę powiesz! - fuka jego matka. - Na podwórze idź, ojcu pomóż w obejściu, a nie kręć się tu pod nogami!

Kargulowa krzyczy na syna, ale sama też się boi, bo przypomina jej się, że i o takich przypadkach słyszała po drodze. Przyjechali ludzie na nowe miejsce, zadomowili się w pustej chałupie, a potem wracał gospodarz, tutejszy, i brzydką, łamaną i burkliwą polszczyzną przekonywał władze, że jest Polakiem i należą mu się papiery na dom. Co, jeśli Neumannowie też przyjadą z powrotem, jeśli Kargulów precz wyrzucą? Jezusie Nazareński, miej nas w swej opiece, przecież my nie mamy dokąd wracać, modli się Aniela. Znów jej ręce opadają, ale tylko na chwilę. Jest gospodynią, matką dzieciom. Musi doprowadzić dom do porządku, nakarmić rodzinę.

\- Jadźka, idź powiedz ojcu, żeby mi drzewa naniósł! - komenderuje.

Do wieczora sprząta, szoruje, przestawia i układa rzeczy po swojemu. Rozpala w piecu i gotuje kaszę, pierwszy porządny posiłek od czasu, jak wyjechali z Krużewnik. Krasi ją smalcem ze skwarkami, który cudem uchował się w spiżarni.

\- Wreszcie jemy jak ludzie - cieszy się Władek Kargul.

Aniela z triumfem rozgląda się po kuchni. Rozpaliła tu ogień, ugotowała pierwszą potrawę na nowym miejscu. Czuje się teraz prawdziwą gospodynią. Niech no tylko ta Neumannowa spróbuje tu wrócić. Niech no tylko spróbuje.

 

  1. **Hitlerowskie duchy**



Tomaszek Kargul nie może spać. Nie potrafi zasnąć, mimo że jest zmęczony po całym dniu pomagania ojcu. Władysław Kargul też ustawiał w niemieckim obejściu wszystko po swojemu, poza tym trzeba było jeszcze zadbać o zwierzęta, zwłaszcza o Mućkę. Poczciwa krowina była przecież najcenniejszym, co posiadali. Tomaszek nabiegał się, namachał i narobił, ale zamiast zasnąć snem sprawiedliwego, wierci się i kopie. Dziwnie mu, że na nowym miejscu ma całe łóżko dla siebie i nie musi już spać z siostrą, a do tego zwyczajnie się boi, mimo że jest już dużym chłopakiem i nie powinien. Boi się duchów. Kiedy weszli do chałupy, wyglądała przecież tak, jakby w środku doszło do bitki, a w kącie ogrodu ziemia była jakoś dziwnie pulchna. Co jeśli nasi albo Ruscy zabili tu jakiegoś Niemca i zakopali go pod płotem, i on teraz wraca i straszy? Hitlerowskie duchy na pewno są gorsze od polskich, no bo hitlerowskie. Tomaszek próbuje o tym nie myśleć, ale nie może sobie dać rady sam ze sobą. W końcu idzie do Jadźki.

\- Mogę z tobą spać? - pyta.

\- Masz teraz swoje łóżko - sennie mruczy siostra. - Czego tam nie chcesz leżeć?

\- Zimno mi tam - mówi Tomaszek, bo wstydzi się wspominać o duchach, a zresztą nie kłamie. Dom Neumannów jest większy niż ich chałupa w Krużewnikach i trudniej w nim nagrzać, zwłaszcza że od dawna nie był opalany.

\- No dobrze - zgadza się niechętnie Jadźka i przesuwa się pod ścianę.

U boku starszej siostry Tomaszkowi robi się raźniej, ale dalej nie może spać. Nie tylko duchy zaprzątają jego umysł.

\- Myślisz, że Niemcy wrócą po ten samograj? - pyta.

\- E tam. Przecież ich wszystkich mają wysiedlić za Odrę, tak mówili w urzędzie. Stalin im nie popuści.

To trafia Tomaszkowi do przekonania. Jeśli Stalin coś sobie wymyślił, tak musiało być. Na Stalina i Armię Czerwoną nie było mocnych. Wszyscy zza Buga też ruszyli się dlatego, że Stalin im kazał.

\- Ciekawe, czy nasi nas znajdą, ci, co jeszcze zostali w Krużewnikach - zastanawia się głośno chłopiec.

\- Oby tak było! - odpowiada z przejęciem Jadźka, a Tomaszka kusi licho.

\- Ja wiem, kogo byś tu najbardziej chciała sprowadzić, Witię Pawlaka - szydzi. Obrywa poduszką, ale się śmieje.

\- Cicho bądźcie! - krzyczy zza drzwi Kargul. - Cicho, bo was rzemieniem uciszę! - grozi.

Rodzeństwo milknie potulnie.

\- No nie złość się - zaczyna pojednawczo Tomaszek. - Jak na Pawlaka, Witia jest zupełnie w porządku.

Mówi tak trochę dlatego, że naprawdę tak myśli, a trochę dlatego, żeby siostra nie wykopała go z łóżka. Słowa odnoszą pożądany skutek, bo Jadźka nakrywa go pierzyną.

\- Śpij już, utrapieńcze - wzdycha.

Po chwili Tomaszek rzeczywiście zapada w sen.

 

  1. **Płot**



\- Władek, płacz, nie wstydź się. Płacz, i tak nikt nie widzi. Płacz, i tak wszystkie płaczą - mówi Kaźmierz, a z jego oczu już spływają łzy.

I Kargul też zaczyna płakać, chociaż nigdy nie był skłonny do wzruszeń. Z nich dwóch to Kaźmierz zawsze robił więcej hałasu i szumu koło siebie, łatwo go było rozbawić, ale i doprowadzić do łez. Gospodarze padają sobie w objęcia, a pozostali członkowie rodzin idą za ich przykładem. Płot w końcu nie wytrzymuje, ale wszyscy przyjmują to ze śmiechem. Władek ciągle płacze, ale teraz to już z radości. Co tu dużo mówić, zdążył się stęsknić za tym konusem Pawlakiem. Przebaczył mu nawet to, co Kaźmierz powiedział, gdy Kargul wsiadał do pociągu. Jak przypomniał, że kiedyś Władek robił wszystko, żeby powiększyć ojcowiznę, choćby i o trzy palce, a teraz tak po prostu potulnie wyjeżdża, nawet nie próbuje się kłócić. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia, przecież i na Pawlaków przyszła kolej wyjechać, choć ociągali się, jak tylko mogli. I bardzo dobrze, że zamieszkają właśnie tutaj, w Rudnikach, i po sąsiedzku. Kargul czuł się w swojej części wsi jak na bezludnej wyspie, mimo że niby mieszkał między ludźmi. Najpierw miał w sąsiedztwie samych Niemców, potem, kiedy ich wreszcie wywieźli, domy stały puste, a to jeszcze gorzej, takie chałupy kuszą szabrowników, bandytów. Pawlak, nawet jak mu będzie wymyślał, to przynajmniej nie po szwabsku, zresztą teraz nie powinni już mieć powodu do kłótni, tu kraj bogaty, ziemi dużo. Władek już planuje, jak by się tu z sąsiadem porządnie napić, nie leząc babom w oczy. A te szczątki płotu…

Obaj z Kaźmierzem, jakby jedną myślą tknięci, ostrożnie odstawiają płot pod ścianę, tak, by nikomu nie przeszkadzał, ale by się też nie połamał do reszty. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się znowu pokłócą. Ostatecznie w Krużewnikach też próbowali się godzić, ilekroć nad wioską latały pociski, i też nic z tego nie wyszło. Poza tym Władek zna Kaźmierza, wie, że Pawlak jest prędki. Na pewno coś głupiego wymyśli.

 

  1. **Godka**



Kiedy za dawną zagrodą Wassera pociski wybuchają jeden po drugim, Polacy wiedzą, co o tym myśleć.

\- To na pewno szkopy - twierdzą stanowczo. - Wehrwolf.

Niektórzy lamentują.

\- Przyjdą, wyrzucą nas stąd, zabiją!

Inni są w bojowych nastrojach.

\- Za mało oberwali? Jeszcze im się zachciewa? Nasi chłopcy mogą im dołożyć!

Wieczorek nic nie mówi, przede wszystkim dlatego, że czego by nie powiedział, Polacy i tak patrzą na niego podejrzliwie, a zresztą sam nie wie, co o tym myśleć. Nie wierzy w Wehrwolf - skąd niby miałby się tu wziąć teraz, kiedy większość Niemców już wysiedlili? To czysta propaganda, jak wcześniej niemieckie gadki o Wunderwaffe albo kontrofensywie, która miała odepchnąć Ruskich. Fanzolenie, znaczy się. Wieczorek nie wierzy, a jednak trochę się boi, bo a nuż? Wtedy on pierwszy pójdzie pod ścianę jako zdrajca, tamtych przecież nie będzie obchodziło, że Wieczorek nigdy nie czuł się Niemcem. Jeśli to będą tutejsi chłopcy, którzy wrócili z wysiedleń, mogą mu jeszcze przedtem wypomnieć, że zdradził pamięć swojego brata Gregora, który poległ za Rzeszę, i też nie będzie ich obchodziło, że Gregor poszedł na wojnę, bo musiał, a jedyne, czego pragnął w życiu, to ożenić się z rudą Ilse Neumann. Wieczorek nie wie, co myśleć i co mówić, wie za to, co trzeba zrobić. Sprawdza teren.

Gdy schodzi do piwnicy Neumanna, oddycha z ulgą. Chroniący się tu ludzie z żadnej strony nie przypominają Wehrwolfu. Mężczyźni mogą się do czegoś przydać, o ile są obeznani z bronią. Trzeba to ustalić.

\- Kennen Sie schiessen? - pyta Wieczorek.

Przerażenie na twarzach rozmówców, ich podniesione ręce uświadamiają Wieczorkowi, co powiedział - a raczej po jakiemu. Kogo muszą w nim w tej sytuacji widzieć. Pierona, że też ten niemiecki musi mu wskakiwać na język akurat wtedy, kiedy jest najmniej potrzebny. Zawsze się tak działo, kiedy Wieczorek był bardzo przejęty, i Polaków nie obchodziło, że to tylko nerwy, i że nigdy nie był za Hitlerem. Kiedyś dopadło go to w urzędzie i ledwie się wytłumaczył.

\- Jo jest Wieczorek, jo jest tu urodzony - mówi niecierpliwie stróż szkolny.

Ma nadzieję, że wyraził się zrozumiale.

 

  1. **Tu urodzona**



Mania słyszy pukanie do drzwi. Otwiera je i widzi kobietę zakutaną w chusty. Dopiero po bliższym przyjrzeniu się poznaje Wieczorkową.

\- Szczęść Boże - pozdrawia Ślązaczka.

\- Szczęść Boże. Wejdźcie do domu - zaprasza Mania.

\- Chciałach przeprosić - mówi Wieczorkowa, przekraczając próg. - Żech nie przyszła na te chrzciny. Tak mnie te zymby bolały, żech nie umiała strzymać.

\- Zęby okropnie bolą, ja wiem. - Mania ze zrozumieniem kiwa głową. - I nic złego się przecież nie stało.

Może to nawet dobrze, dodaje w myśli. Kiedy prosili Wieczorkową na chrzestną, było widać, że zgadza się tylko pod wpływem męża, ale sama nie jest do tego przekonana, bo i dlaczego miałaby być? Toż to Antoniego znali, a ją prawie wcale. Mania nawet mówiła mężowi, że jeśli już prosić kogoś od Wieczorków na chrzestnego, to lepiej Antoniego, a chrzestnej poszukać wśród krużewniczan, którzy mieszkali z drugiej strony wsi, ale Kaźmierz się uparł przy swojej kombinacji i wyszło, jak wyszło.

Wieczorkowa wyjmuje z koszyka zawiniątko.

\- Przyniosłach coś dla tego bajtla - mówi. - Trocha ubranek, to się zawsze przyda.

\- Bóg wam zapłać - dziękuje Mania. - Nie stójcie w sieni, wejdźcie do kuchni. Zostało jeszcze ciasto, kawy zbożowej naparzę…

\- Nie. - Wieczorkowa kręci głową. - Nic nie zjem. Nie poradza gryźć.

\- Ale chociaż wejdźcie - nastaje Mania i gość w końcu się zgadza.

Wieczorkowa siada w kuchni. Zagląda do śpiącego w wózku Pawełka, uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

\- Paulek - zdrabnia jego imię po tutejszemu. - Tu urodzony.

Ślązaczka przez chwilę duma nie wiadomo nad czym. Potem podnosi głowę i rozgląda się po kuchni.

\- Wasserka to inaczej miała poustawiane - stwierdza.

Mani robi się dziwnie. Trochę jakby tamta zarzuciła jej, że jest złodziejką, choć przecież Pawlakowie mieli słuszne prawo do domu i wszystkiego, co w nim znaleźli.

\- Znaliście ją dobrze?

\- Ja. Tak - poprawia się Wieczorkowa. - Jo jest tu urodzona, znałach tu wszystkich. Nieraz przychodziłach do Wasserki pomagać, a ona do mnie. Myśmy kiedyś razem do szkoły chodziły. Dobra była z rachunków. - Wieczorkowa milknie na chwilę, ale zaraz znów się rozgaduje. - O, a tam naprzeciwko, gdzie terozki mieszka Kargul, mieszkał Neumann. Też miał córkę, Ilse się nazywała.

Mania nie jest pewna, czy chce to wszystko wiedzieć. Chyba byłoby lepiej, gdyby te domy nie miały przeszłości.

\- A Wasserka lubiła maszkiecić. Piekła najlepsze kołocze we wsi - ciągnie Wieczorkowa i chociaż mówi o słodyczach, to jednak tak jakoś jadowicie, że Mania ma ochotę wyprosić ją z domu.

\- A nie wolała ich piec w prawdziwym piecu? - pyta nagle milcząca do tej pory babcia Leonia. - W tym upiec, upieczesz, ale spać nie ma gdzie!

\- Wy chcecie spać na piecu? - Ślązaczka dziwi się, jakby nigdy wcześniej o czymś takim nie słyszała.

\- Oj, mamo! - Mania jest zakłopotana, bo doprawdy, teściowa mogłaby już przestać, każdemu mówi o tym piecu, a on jest przecież całkiem porządny, wstyd narzekać.

\- Co mamo, co mamo? - oburza się Leonia. - Najlepiej się śpi na piecu - dodaje stanowczo.

Wieczorkowa kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jo bych na piecu nie spała, bałabych się, że zleca i się potrzaskom - mówi - ale jak chcecie, zapytam mojego chłopa, czy gdzieś nie słyszał o zdunie, co robi piece do spania. Kiedyś był u nas taki Miska, ale jego już nie ma, wypędzili go. Może już jakiś od was przyjechał.

\- Zapytajcie - prosi Mania. - Mama tak o tym piecu marzy.

\- Tak zrobia - obiecuje Wieczorkowa. - Nie gorszcie się, ale jo już pójda, jeszcze tyle roboty zostało. Zostańcie z Bogiem.

Pawlakowa nie zatrzymuje gościa. Niby porządna kobieta z tej Wieczorkowej, ale jakoś przykro z nią siedzieć i rozmawiać, i słuchać, jakim tonem mówi to "od was". Oj, dobrze, że jednak nie została chrzestną Pawełka. Jadźka przynajmniej jest zza Buga. Zresztą to dobra dziewczyna, choć i od Kargulów.

 

  1. **Z wysokiego konia**



\- Myślałby kto, że on co najmniej uciął łeb jakiemuś smokowi - śmieją się gospodarze na widok Witii, który z chwacką miną, wyprostowany jak ułan, dumnie jedzie na poskromionym ogierze.

\- Smok nie smok, a jakoś nikt inny nie mógł go ujeździć - odcina się chłopak.

Spogląda na Jadźkę, a ta patrzy na niego tak, że młody Pawlak rzeczywiście czuje się jak bohater. Czyż nie poskromił dzikiej bestii, której nikt inny nie dał rady, ani ojciec Jadźki, ani ten jej niewydarzony adorator, Kokeszko? Ma prawo być dumny. Gdyby to była baśń, dostałby pół królestwa i księżniczkę za żonę. Życie nie jest baśnią, więc Witia może liczyć na dużo skromniejszą nagrodę, własne pole i gospodynię u boku, ale dla niego to warte więcej niż wszystkie królestwa świata. Czuje, że Jadźka zgodzi się z nim uciec. Jeszcze trochę i oboje staną się pełnoletni, będą mogli się starać o przydział gospodarstwa. Oboje od dziecka pracują na roli, dadzą sobie radę…

\- Takim koniem to z pół wsi dałoby się zaorać! - stwierdza z entuzjazmem ktoś z tłumu.

Witia, który poczuł się już niemalże właścicielem ogiera, ma ochotę protestować - chcecie konia, to sami napiszcie podanie albo sobie kupcie, z jakiej racji nasz ogier ma u was robić, spółkę jakąś mamy, czy co? - ale nagle przypomina sobie, że przecież u Sowietów nie tylko konie, ale i ziemia wspólna. Na moment się zasępia, ale tylko na moment. Przecież tu jest Polska, a przynajmniej wszyscy tak powtarzają. Niemożliwe, żeby nas tu ktoś wyzywał od kułaków i pędził do kołchozu. Niedoczekanie.

 

  1. **Królowa pieca**



Leonia Pawlak z ulgą wyciąga się na wymarzonym piecu. Łóżka są dla młodych, tych, którzy jeszcze mogą się dziecka doczekać, niemłodym wdowom przystoi spać na piecu i grzać stare kości. Nareszcie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno, jak było w Krużewnikach. Może wreszcie przestanie się jej śnić koszmar, który w rudnickim łóżku powtarzał się co kilka dni. W tym strasznym śnie Leonia wsiadała do pociągu i jechała, i wiedziała, że na zatracenie, i nie śmiała nawet wyjrzeć przez okno, bo wiedziała, że tam nic, tylko piekło i ogień, a konduktor był diabłem i krzyczał coś po rusku. Chciała wracać, schronić się w krużewnickim kościele, ale nie mogła. Po takiej nocy budziła się bardziej zmęczona, niż gdyby wcale nie spała. Tak dalej nie mogło być, przecież w obejściu było tyle roboty. Powinna się czymś zająć, pomóc Mani przy małym Pawełku. Potrzebowała sił. Oj, jak dobrze, że teraz ma porządny piec. Będzie spała jak królowa.

Stara Pawlakowa przykrywa się kożuchem, opatula, jak tylko może. Zasypia szybko, zupełnie jak w domu, ale tej nocy znów się nie wysypia. Po raz kolejny jedzie pociągiem przez piekło, a konduktor krzyczy na nią po rusku. Leonia do rana nie może zasnąć. Odmawia różaniec i duma nad swoim snem, aż w końcu przychodzi zrozumienie. Powinna była to pojąć już dawno. Nie chodzi o niedawną podróż przez zniszczoną wojną Polskę. To jej życie zbliża się ku końcowi, a ona powinna pojednać się z Bogiem, jeśli nie chce trafić do piekła. Przecież ciężko grzeszyła, teraz widzi to wyraźnie. Czy ksiądz w Krużewnikach nie powtarzał zawsze, że ziemski żywot człowieka jest krótki i pełen trosk? Czy spotkało ją coś wyjątkowego? Toż tyle narodu się przez tę wojnę zmarnowało, poginęło, i ona to wszystko widziała, wie, że Pawlaków mógł spotkać gorszy los, a mimo to żałuje, że nie spocznie kiedyś u boku Kacpra. Oby jej Bóg przebaczył.

Przez cały następny dzień Leonia źle się czuje i nie schodzi z pieca, nie ma na to siły. Nie potrafi też nic przełknąć, mimo że Mania stara się jej dogodzić i podsuwa najsmaczniejsze kąski. W końcu staruszka rozumie, że nie może dłużej czekać.

\- Kaźmierz, zawołaj księdza… I tłumacza jakiegoś… - prosi.

Leonia spowiada się, jak przystało na porządną chrześcijankę, mimo że Bóg w ostatnich godzinach ciężko ją doświadcza, zsyłając jej księdza Niemca i tłumacza Kargula. Po przyjęciu sakramentów stara Pawlakowa czuje się trochę lepiej i proboszcz wraca na plebanię, a rodzina zaczyna myśleć, że babcia jeszcze wróci do pełni sił. Leonia rozmawia z Manią o gospodarstwie, a potem zasypia.

We śnie babcia znowu znajduje się w pociągu, ale takim, jakie kursowały jeszcze przed wojną. Wygląda przez okno przedziału i widzi, że na stacji czeka na nią Kacper w najlepszym ubraniu, które zakładał tylko wtedy, kiedy jeździli na odpust do miasteczka. Pociąg zatrzymuje się i Leonia wysiada.

\- Znaleźli my się wreszcie - mówi uśmiechnięty Kacper.


End file.
